Protease sequences derived from strains of Nocardiopsis are disclosed in WO 88/03947, WO 01/58276, and DK 1996 00013 (“Protease 10,” SEQ ID NOs: 1-2).
JP 2003284571-A discloses, as SEQ ID NOs: 2 and 1, the amino acid sequence and the corresponding DNA sequence, respectively, of a protease derived from Nocardiopsis sp. TOA-1 (FERM P-18676). The sequences have been entered in the GENESEQ database as GENESEQP no. ADF43564 and GENESEQN no. ADF43563, respectively.
JP 2-255081-A discloses a protease derived from Nocardiopsis sp. strain OPC-210 (FERM P-10508), however without sequence information. The strain is no longer available, as the deposit was withdrawn.
DD 200432|8 discloses a proteolytic preparation derived from Nocardiopsis dassonvillei strain ZIMET 43647, however without sequence information. The strain appears to be no longer available.
Additional Nocardiopsis protease sequences are disclosed in PCT/DK04/000433 (“Protease 08,” SEQ ID NOs: 9-10); PCT/DK04/000434 (“Protease 11,” SEQ ID NOs: 5-6 herein); PCT/DK04/000432 (“Protease 18,” SEQ ID NOs: 3-4); and PCT/DK04/000435 (“Protease 35,” SEQ ID NOs: 7-8).
It is an object of the present invention to provide alternative proteases, in particular for use in animal feed and/or detergents, in particular novel and improved protease variants, preferably of amended properties, such as improved thermostability and/or a higher or lower optimum temperature.